


Nothing's perfect

by burning_nova



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble on Clint and Phil and potential aftermath of mpreg while no relationship in place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from but here it is. Do I have to much mpreg in my stories? It's starting to feel like it. I mean does it count if it's with aliens/ non-humans? Needless speculation.

Clint was glaring at Phil as he rocked the baby back to sleep. “I thought you wanted that.” Phil said. 

“No. I wanted Nathan Barton.”

“You slurred Coulson.”

“I said “I want Nathan, yeah, Barton, Coulson.” There was a break there.”

“It sounded like Nathaniel.”

“I was drugged, excuse me for slurring while having a C-section from my magical pregnancy.”

“It was technology.”

“Doesn’t sound as cool but seriously. I’m never doing that again and that’s not the name I wanted.”

“It’s nearly the same.”

“He has your last name, not mine, and Nathan is not Nathaniel.” 

“Yours is the middle and we can fix it.”

“No, that’s his name now and I’m not doing paperwork because you fucked up my kid’s name. Just so we’re clear we are calling him Nate.”

“After Natasha?”

“Yes.” Clint’s glare intensified and Phil handed the baby to Clint who took him with a happy smile. 

“Nate then.” 

“Good.” He turned to look at Phil. “You going to be a dad or am I just getting child support from you?” He cleared his throat. “We never talked about it.”

“We have to talk about visitation.” Clint smiled. 

“Fuck that, just tell me when you want him. I’m not bouncing him around home to home.”

“Or we could have one.”

“The Tower still counts.”

“Not what I meant.”

“Oh.” The baby whined and Clint rocked him for a moment. “I have to get back in shape.”

“I don’t want sex.” 

“The baby will need to be looked after.”

“I’m sure Natasha will want to mind him some evenings and I have to learn to change a diaper sometime.” Clint smiled. 

“I guess I can live with Coulson.” Phil smiled.


End file.
